


Na skrzydłach nadziei

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a nie alby, alternative universe, au gdzie newta znajduje minho, książkowy spoiler co do nogi Newta, lekki angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt nie ma już siły, a Minho jest jedyną osobą, która może przemówić mu do rozsądku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na skrzydłach nadziei

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki fanfik stworzony przed snem. Miało być trochę smutno, trochę uroczo, ale bez wielkich pocałunków - chyba się udało! Dosłownie MUSIAŁAM to napisać przez tzw. angielską stronę 250 w "Leku na Śmierć" (w polskiej książce str. 303), kto czytał wie o co chodzi D: Wylałam mnóstwo łez i jestem załamana, stąd właśnie biorą się takie dzieła xD  
>   
> No, mniejsza. Jak widać jest to moja pierwsza praca tutaj, więc mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba <3

„ _Skacz, Newt, skacz. Zaraz będzie po wszystkim, będzie lepiej, lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. To wszystko się skończy, wreszcie skończy…_ ”

Ręce piekły go od wspinaczki po bluszczu, mięśnie domagały się choć chwili przerwy. Powstrzymywał łzy, które jak na złość gromadziły się w kącikach jego oczu, chcąc spłynąć po czerwonych od wysiłku policzkach. Rozglądał się za kolejnymi pnączami, po które mógłby sięgnąć i wspinać się w górę. Do tej pory ani razu nie spojrzał w dół, jednakże czuł, że jest wysoko. Wystarczająco wysoko.

Gdy dotarł do miejsca, gdzie bluszcz się kończył, a raczej zaczynał, zablokował swoje pięty w skałach Labiryntu i oparł plecami o mur. Swój wzrok skierował w dół akurat w momencie, gdy ktoś krzyknął:

— Newt, co ty robisz?! Złaź stamtąd!

Chłopak przestał powstrzymywać łzy. Zaśmiał się krótko, nieświadomie wkładając w to swój żal i smutek, jaki gromadził się w nim przez cały ten czas. „Cóż za ironia” pomyślał „Minho. On. Zawsze on”. Przyjaciel był przy nim zawsze i jakimś cudem znalazł go nawet tutaj. Był jedynym powodem, dla którego Newt wahał się to zrobić, a teraz… będzie na to wszystko patrzył. Ta myśl sprawiła, że Strefer poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Czy naprawdę musiał tu przychodzić?

— Nie żartuj sobie, Newt!

Myślał jednak wystarczająco długo. Przed wejściem na górę powiedział sobie, że nie będzie się nad niczym zastanawiał. Załamałby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby kolejny raz zawahał się, gdyby musiał spędzić w tym miejscu choćby kolejną minutę. Labirynt, Strefa, Bóldożercy. To wszystko niszczyło go od środka. Odbierało całą radość, jaką kiedykolwiek czuł.

— Zejdź na dół, do diaska! Nie rób tego, proszę cię!

Biorąc głęboki wdech, rozluźnił uścisk dłoni trzymających roślinne pnącza. Wyprostował ręce, rozkładając je na boki. Niczym skrzydła.

— Przepraszam, Minho — wyszeptał przez łzy.

A potem leciał.

***

— Zostaw mnie w spokoju. Nie. Chcę. Cię. Widzieć.

Minho trząsł się ze złości, dłonie zaciskając w pięści. Newt, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, wciąż leżał w jednym z prowizorycznych łóżek. Wyglądał, delikatnie mówiąc, fatalnie. Oczy miał podkrążone od braku snu i zaczerwienione od ciągłych napadów płaczu; twarz wychudzoną. Słabe ciało otulone było kocem, pod nim zaś kryła się gruba warstwa bandaży i gipsu. Miał złamaną większą część żeber, rękę oraz obie nogi. Z jedną było szczególnie źle. Kość przesunęła się i przebiła przez skórę oraz mięśnie. Cudem będzie, jeżeli w takich warunkach zrośnie się poprawnie.

Newt, jak widać, przeżył i otwarcie mówił, że tego żałuje. Parę dni był nieprzytomny, a przez kilka kolejnych zwijał się z bólu. Stwórcy przysłali więcej medykamentów, jednak nic przeciwbólowego.

Gdy trochę wydobrzał, oznajmił, że nie będzie tykał jedzenia ani nawet spał. Z żywą nienawiścią patrzył na każdego kto choćby śmiał wejść do pokoju, w którym leżał. Kilka razy próbował zejść z łóżka, ciężko stwierdzić w jakim konkretnie celu, ale po niecałej minucie ból odbierał mu przytomność. Karmiono go na siłę, aczkolwiek nie wychodziło to zbyt dobrze. Nawet gdy udało się go do tego zmusić, potem wkładał palce głęboko w gardło i wszystko zwracał. Gdy zaś unieruchamiano go zaczynał pluć, warczeć, kopać i krzyczeć. Z nikim nie rozmawiał i powiedział, że nie ma zamiaru się z niczego tłumaczyć. Taki też stan rzeczy utrzymywał się od co najmniej tygodnia, a z chłopakiem było coraz to gorzej.

Najbardziej ze wszystkich Streferów cierpiał Minho. Jego serce rozpadało się na kawałki zawsze, gdy przyjaciel powtarzał „Gdy tylko stąd wyjdę, skoczę znowu”. On jako jedyny to widział. Ba! Chciał złapać Newta, złagodzić jego upadek własnym ciałem. Nie zdążył. Stracił kilka długich sekund, podczas których przeżywał szok, a jego serce nieomal wyskoczyło z piersi.

To on pomógł mu, to on wołał po pomoc. To on płakał, choć zawsze myślał, że nic nie będzie w stanie go aż tak poruszyć.

Teraz zaś Newt nie chciał go widzieć. Minho miał więc prawo być zły, prawda?

— Nie — odparł twardo, stając przy łóżku niedoszłego samobójcy. — Musimy porozmawiać.

— Odejdź stąd — powtórzył blondyn. Tym razem w jego głosie dało się słyszeć błagalną nutę.

Newt odwrócił głowę w bok, jak gdyby bał się spojrzeć w oczy tego, kto był mu najbliższy i którego tak bardzo zranił. Miał świadomość, że złamie serce Minho, ale jego depresja była zbyt poważna. Nie mógł dłużej żyć w takim świecie. W tej klatce.

— Nie wyjdę stąd, do cholery. Mam zamiar dowiedzieć się, dlaczego chciałeś to zrobić.

— Dobrze wiesz dlaczego! — krzyknął nagle, zaciskając zęby.

— Ale nie rozumiem — odwarknął Minho, jednak po chwili jego głos złagodniał. — Newt, nie wierzę, że naprawdę skoczyłeś. Nie wierzę, że naprawdę chciałeś mnie zostawić. Mnie i wszystkich innych. Nie wmówisz mi, że jest jakiś powód, by się zabijać. _Sensowny_ powód.

Azjata usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, które w odpowiedzi skrzypnęło cicho. Blondyn milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Gdy ponownie zabrał głos, mówił cicho, powoli.

— Nie rozumiesz. Nie mogę tu wytrzymać, nie mogę żyć w zamknięciu. Jestem zmęczony tym wszystkim. Skok wszystko by rozwiązał, nie musiałbym dłużej cierpieć i martwić się… — Wstrzymał oddech. Po jego policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy. — …że pewnego dnia możesz nie wrócić z Labiryntu. Że wszyscy umrzemy, że nigdy nie znajdziemy wyjścia. Te myśli zabijają mnie od środka. Straciłem całą nadzieję, Minho. Boję się. Właśnie dlatego chciałem się zabić…

Potem rozpłakał się na dobre. Zatopił bok twarzy w poduszce, jak gdyby nie chcąc się przyznawać do takiej ilości uczuć. Jego przyjaciel zaś, który do tej pory słuchał go uważnie, teraz przyglądał mu się ze smutkiem. Przetwarzał w głowie słowa Newta; zdawały się one ranić go bardziej niż cokolwiek do tej pory.

W pewnym momencie azjata pochwycił rękę szlochającego Strefera, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Początkowo dotknął ją niepewnie, wręcz nieśmiało. Złapał ją z największą delikatnością, na jaką było go stać, po czym zaczął mówić – cicho i spokojnie.

— Wiem, że jest ci ciężko. Wszystkim nam jest, ale każdy radzi sobie z tym na swój sposób. Wspieramy się, Newt, trzymamy razem…

— Ale ja już nie mogę — wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło, targany szlochem.

— Dlatego od teraz nie odstąpię cię nawet na krok. Nie pozwolę, żebyś znów stracił nadzieję. — Splótł swoje palce z jego, uśmiechając się lekko, pocieszająco. — Poradzimy sobie z tym razem. Musisz mi zaufać, Newt.

Blondyn uniósł wzrok. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i to, wraz z kojącym ciepłem dłoni Minho, zdawało się go uspokajać.

— D-dobrze — wymamrotał w końcu.

Zwiadowca otarł jego łzy, delikatnie przecierając wolną dłonią czerwony policzek.

— Obiecaj mi coś, Newt.

— …w porządku.

— Nigdy więcej nie będziesz próbował się zabić ani okaleczać. Obiecaj.

Newt zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę.

— Dobrze. Obiecuję, Minho. Z ręką na sercu.

Azjata rozpromienił się. Z najpiękniejszym uśmiechem, jaki niedoszły samobójca kiedykolwiek widział, nachylił się nad nim i złożył czuły, delikatny pocałunek na jego czole.

— Widzisz? Teraz wszystko będzie dobrze.


End file.
